Christmas at the Castle
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: Christmas at Goblin Castle. What else can you say?


**Disclaimer**: Don't own. So sad :(

**Summary:** Christmas at Goblin Castle. What more can you say?

.

.

.

.

.

**Christmas at the Castle**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Jareth… Jareth_… Jareth!"

He awoke with a start, looking around the still darkened room. "Huh? Wha?... Sarah?" He let out a soft groan and rubbed his face. "What the hell? It's not even five…"

"It's Christmas!" she said happily and with way too much energy. He stared at her for seven seconds before promptly rolling over and ignoring her. She pouted. "But _Jareth-_"

"The Three Musketeers are spending Christmas at home this year. There's no reason for you to be up this early."

"Mira and Ash are gonna wake _me_ up."

"That's no reason to wake me up. Go away."

"But they won't annoy you… so if I stay in here…" She sent him a pretty smile when he glanced over his shoulder at her.

With a sigh of annoyance he said, "oh fine."

"Yay!" She hopped into his bed and he jumped in shock.

"Uhh…"

"What?" she asked then pushed on his shoulder and forced him to lay on his back so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "You make a good pillow," she muttered into his shirt, breathing already evening out. He snorted and wrapped an arm around her, the warmth sending him back to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Humming to herself, Sarah swept into the dining room, spinning in circles as though dancing with an invisible partner. Sitting at the table, all of Jareth's family, Jason, Valdis and Haimon, all sent her looks of 'uhhh… what's wrong with you?'

"Sarah?"

The brunette jumped and looked over her shoulder then grinned and waved. "Hi guys!"

"Why are _you_ so happy?" Valdis grumbled.

"Well it's Christmas!"

"And?" Jason prompted after a long silence.

"I played a prank on Jareth!"

"What did you do?" Kira and Kara asked, one in excitement one in dull amusement.

"I-"

"SARAH! I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU!"

She grinned wickedly as the Goblin King flew into the room like a bull moose. "Why, whatever is the matter Jareth?"

Eye twitching, he clenched his hands tightly, bright red hair tipped white falling into his eyes. "You know _exactly_ what's wrong."

"Santa!" Bellezza and Katrina cried happily, Emily clapping her cheer.

He twitched and glanced at the crowd staring at him in hardly held back laughter. He turned and glared at Sarah once more before stomping out, the golden bells attached to the green bow around his neck ringing. Sarah turned and shot a 'Victory!' to the crowd who burst into laughter.

.

.

.

.

.

Jareth returned a half an hour later and slid into a seat beside the brunette (his hair returned to normal but the bow still present) stealing half of her breakfast as Jason was fully into his story, arms waving around. Sarah sent Jareth a roll of the eyes but allowed him to finish her food.

After breakfast was present exchanging, Sarah, Kira, Jason and the Musketeers fully into it, ripping apart wrapping paper and throwing presents at their friends and family. Sarah knew she'd done a good job getting gifts when Glorificus was using the mug she'd gotten him (a simple white mug with red and green painted 'Best High King Ever!' written on it with a bright smiley wearing a Santa hat), Jason was wrapping his gold and black scarf around his neck and wrapping Kara's blue and silver one around hers, and Valdis was pulling on a knitted navy blue cap Sarah had make for her (complete with holes for her ears).

Their new winter attire helped when immediately afterward, Sarah pulled everyone outside to play in the still falling snow. Hotaru and Glorificus were helping the Musketeers build snowmen, Riley barking and trying to avoid being caught by Emily.

Sarah gathered her army together (Valdis) to make a strong snow fort against the enemies (Kara, _reluctantly_, and Jason) who were doing the same. Alan was literally 'dragged' into the battle when he walked by unknowingly and Sarah grabbed him and threw him over the side of the fort, diving after him to avoid being hit. Kira joined… a little more forcefully.

"TAKE THAT!"

Kira let out a squawk as the snow collided with her face and sent her flying backwards over the fort and into Jason who yelped. Sarah burst into laughter, almost unable to duck the snowball that came back in retaliation.

Valdis let out a dark curse and shot Sarah a glare. "Why the hell did you make me join?" she snapped angrily, tail flicking and ears flat against her head. "I hate you Sarah!"

"I know," she laughed and flung a snowball towards the other fort. "But you gotta admit you're having fun?" Valdis' scowl was her answer. Sarah winked and went back to the war.

Hours later, everyone soaked and exhausted, Sarah led everyone back inside to hot chocolate, a warm fire and Christmas stories.

.

.

.

.

.

Sometime during Hotaru's retelling of a Christmas in her youth Sarah had vanished. When Jason disappeared during Alan's story of his first Christmas with Kira and her family, Jareth got suspicious and excused himself on the account of needing to check on dinner plans.

He found Sarah and Jason sitting close together a few hallways away, heads together in conspiracy. Jareth walked up behind them just in time to hear, "where are we gonna put them though?" from Sarah.

"I dunno," Jason replied. "How about the dining room doorway?" He glanced at Jareth as though wondering what was blocking the light then turned back to Sarah. "That way when people walk in for dinnerrrrr-hi Jareth!"

Sarah jumped as if she were electrocuted and spun around quickly, looking up with a grin. "Jareth!"

He lifted an eyebrow as she lightly touched her right wrist with the two fingers on her left hand before pulling her hands apart. "What are you up to?"

She fluttered her eyelashes. "Whatever do you mean?"

He sighed. "No destruction please."

"Like watermelon explosions," Jason asked curiously, "or painting the walls?"

"Explosions."

"So we're allowed to paint?"

"No but the punishment will be far less severe should I be able to simply clean it instead of rebuild it." Sarah nodded sagely and he smacked her upside the head. "No destruction Sarah."

"Yes sir!"

As he left he heard them begin plotting again. "Alright so we'll put it at the entrance of the dining hall…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dinner is served!" a maid from the kitchens announced to everyone in the library. Standing, chatter still filling the air, everyone headed into the dining hall one at a time. As Jareth moved to step inside, he froze then looked over his shoulder, Sarah looked at him in confusion.

"You're going in with me," he remarked with a smirk, expecting her to look annoyed but she merely shrugged and nodding, stepping into the doorway with him. As they did, he realized his mistake as she grinned victoriously and pointed upwards, his eyes landing on the leafy green thing hanging above their heads. "Damn it."

She let out a loud laugh as the missile-toe exploded sending bullets of color into the dining hall and hitting everyone gathered there. Glorificus immediately pulled up a shield of magic to keep himself from getting hit with color, Hotaru blinking through the purple splattered against the side of her head. Valdis let out a shriek that developed into a yowl as she transformed and shot beneath the table.

The Musketeers laughed as they ran in circles, trying to avoid the missiles and see who could get the prettiest colors at the same time. Kira squawked as a bright green missile hit her shoulder, Kara spinning Jason around and using him as her shield to avoid anything other than the baby blue splatter from her left cheek to her collarbone. Alan was acting like a ninja, chopping any missile that came near him, his hands, chest and back multi-colors already.

Sarah laughed until Jareth pushed her into the dining hall just in time to get smacked on the side of her head with a silver one. She turned and smirked, grabbing his arm and dragging him into her. He flinched as he was hit with another one, his hair once again bright red.

He scowled at her but couldn't stay mad long enough as she grinned through the silver dye on the right side of her face. Hotaru was scolding Glorificus who was too busy trying not to grin at the purple decorating his wife's face. Kira was trying to smear the neon green paint onto her husband's face as he shared his 'battle scars' with his daughters. Valdis was smirking at the multicolored Jason who was wailing to Kara who was wiping the excess of her blue injury onto his clothes.

"BUT IT'S _PINK_!" Jason suddenly shouted. All eyes turned to the now pink haired sunshine lord and everyone promptly burst into laughter.

.

.

.

.

.

Finally kicking Jason out of his castle and sending him after Kara, Jareth made his way to Sarah's room. The brunette had vanished after his parents and the Crystal Lake inhabitants had left. Valdis and Haimon had been called home immediately following dinner, the blue haired panther looking reluctantly pleased to inform Sarah she would return within the week.

Leaning around the doorframe Jareth spotted Sarah seated on the loveseat in front of her fireplace, one leg drawn up against her chest, arms wrapped around it. "You know," Sarah glanced over from the fire. "Mira and Ashley are spending Christmas with Evie and Ryuu."

The brunette grinned. "How else was I supposed to get into your room without arousing suspicion? It took nearly half an hour to get you into a deep enough sleep to not notice I was casting a spell and moving, and another half hour to actually finish the magic."

"After falling back to sleep?" he asked as he flopped onto the couch beside her.

She blushed. "Yeah. I totally meant to not fall to sleep but you were comfy." As she said that, she twisted him around so she could sit back against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It was a good Christmas."

"Was it?"

"Yes. Everyone had fun."

"Yeah?" She sounded nervous.

He leaned around to send her a warm smile. "Did you not see the smiles?"

"I did I just… wanted it to be fun."

"It was. Father and Mother had a great time. They wanted me to reassure you of that."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Well tell them it was my pleasure and I hope to see them next year."

"They will be very happy to hear that."

"Good." He chuckled and hugged her tighter. Leaning back into Jareth's chest, Sarah let out a soft sigh of happiness. "Merry Christmas Jareth."

"Merry Christmas Sarah."

.

.

.

.

.

Merry Christmas everyone!!! Here's a few laughs and some fluff to keep you warm through the chilly nights. Does anyone notice the Harry Potter reference :D??

I'm not dead! I promise! I've hit a road block in fanfiction though. Between school work, work and Christmas I've been swamped. Now that I'm on vacation and Christmas is over I hope to be updating everyone real soon!

I hope everyone had a very fantastic holiday and if I don't see you, have a wonderful new year!

**Kadasa Mori**


End file.
